Revenge
by EmilyPrentissHotchner
Summary: A sequal to "Would You Rather?," you may need to read the story to understand why Hotch and Rossi are getting a little revenge on Prentiss. Hotch and Rossi comes up with a great idea to get back at Prentiss.
1. Chapter 1

Description: ChristyKateBrewster, AaronEmily and SSAFunbar wanted to know how Rossi and Hotch was going to get back at Prentiss. So I decided to write this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

"Revenge converts a little right into a great wrong." - German Proverb

* * *

Hotch and Rossi sat in Rossi's office trying to think of way to get back at Prentiss for the little lie she told Rossi about being pregnant and Hotch didn't want anything do with her or the baby.

"What is a good way to get back at Prentiss?" Rossi asked.

"It has to be big." Hotch said, while thinking about how to get back at Prentiss.

"Yeah where she wouldn't lie about something like that again." Rossi said also thinking about how to get back at Prentiss.

"What can we come up with that is good to get back at her?" Hotch asked suddenly.

"We can move her desk into the elevator." Rossi suggest to Hotch.

"No, she would probably love that and charge everyone that stepped inside the elevator." Hotch said.

"You're probably right. I can see Prentiss charging people about five dollars to step inside the elevator." Rossi said.

"What about telling that you called her mother and she's coming down to help her?" Hotch asked.

"That's good, but Emily would probably shoot me the first chance she got." Rossi complained.

"Then I would have to explain to Ambassador Prentiss why her daughter shot you." Hotch said with a smirk on his face.

"You better get that smirk off your face, or I'm going to smack it off for you." Rossi demanded.

"Why?' Hotch asked timidly.

"Elizabeth could get you fired for what you did to her daughter." Rossi said defensively.

"I'm not sure who I'm more afraid of Elizabeth or Emily because Elizabeth could get anyone fired for doing something to her daughter and Emily has a hell of a shot." Hotch exclaimed.

"I'd say you're afraid of both of them." Rossi said. "What about telling her that on our next case she has to stay behind with Strauss?" he asked.

"I'm not afraid of both of them. I'm just not sure which one." Hotch stated. "No Prentiss would kill us once we got back or she would kill Strauss and we find her body in one of our offices." He said.

"That would be creepy finding Strauss' body in one of our offices, but there has to be a way to get back at her." Rossi stated plainly.

They was about to give up until JJ happen to come in.

"Hotch could you watch Henry for me. Will and I hadn't gone on a date since Henry was born." JJ said.

"Yeah sure." He said.

"Thank you." JJ said smiling.

"You're welcome and anytime." Hotch told her.

"Oh and Henry is going through the terrible two's. He thinks everything has to be his way and he says no a lot. JJ said.

"Jack went through the same thing when he was that age." Hotch said looking at her.

"This means a lot to me and if you have any trouble with him just call me." JJ said before walking out of the office.

Hotch and Rossi sat there still thinking about how to get back at Prentiss, before Rossi came up with a way to get back at her.

"That's it." He said.

"What?" Hotch asked looking confused.

"JJ said that Henry is going through the terrible two's. We could have Emily watched him and Jack and maybe she wouldn't lie about something like that." Rossi said with a grin.

"That's good, but what can we say to her where she agrees to watch them?" Hotch asked cautiously.

"Tell her that you forgot that you had planned to play poker with me." Rossi told him.

Hotch called Prentiss to ask her if she could watch Jack and Henry.

Prentiss' phone rang a couple of times before she answer it.

"Prentiss here." She said as she answers the phone.

"Emily, I hate to bother you, but I was wondering if you could watch Jack and Henry. I promise JJ that I would watch Henry for her, but I forget that I had planned to play poker with Dave tonight." Hotch said sounding convincing.

"Yeah sure I can watch them." She said.

"I'll bring them over about an hour or so." He said.

"I'll be here." Prentiss said.

Hotch left Rossi's office to go get Jack and Henry.

* * *

End of chapter one. Please review and chapter two is going to be the fun one to write and I will get chapter two up as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Description: This chapter is about Prentiss watching Jack and Henry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Hotch showed up at Prentiss' apartment with Jack and Henry and knocked on the door.

Prentiss answer the door as soon as she heard the knock at the door.

"Hi, Jack and Henry." She said with a smile on her face, when she opened the door.

"Hi, Emily." Jack said excited.

"Close the door! I want to knock on the door!" Henry demanded.

Ok I will close the door so you can knock." She said smiling at him.

Prentiss close the door so Henry can knock on the door.

Henry knocked on the door.

"Hey, are you still in there." Henry said knocking on the door.

"Yeah am still in here." Prentiss said when she opened the door.

As soon as Prentiss open the door Henry ran right in her apartment without saying hello to her.

"He must be excited to be here." Prentiss said to Hotch.

"I would think so. He didn't evening say hello to you." Hotch said back to her.

"That's fine." She said.

"Daddy you need to leave." Jack said.

"Why do I need to leave?" Hotch asked.

"How is Miss Prentiss going to watch Henry and me? If you're standing her gawking at her." Jack said staring at Hotch.

"I was not gawking at her." A defensive Hotch said.

"You were too." Jack said, making gestures with his arms as he spoke.

"You were definitely checking me out." Prentiss said teasing Hotch.

"You know what I'm going to go now." Hotch said.

Hotch hugged and kissed Jack before he left. He had a smile on his face when he was walking out because he couldn't believe his son would say that he was gawking at Prentiss.

When Jack and Prentiss walked inside her apartment Henry was jumping on the sofa.

"Henry quit jumping on the sofa." Prentiss told him.

"NO NO NO NO!" Henry yelled, while jumping on the sofa.

"Yes sweetie before you hurt yourself." Prentiss said.

"NO." Henry yelled.

Prentiss grab Henry from the sofa after he wouldn't get down when she told him to.

"What do you guys want to do?" Prentiss asked, while holding Henry.

"Can we watch a movie?" Jack asked.

"Yes what movie do you wanted to watch?" Prentiss asked.

"I don't know yet." Jack said.

"I want to watch the movie with the big cats." Henry said, while pulling on Emily's hair.

"What movie with the big cats?" Prentiss asked confused while trying to get her hair away from Henry's hands.

"I think he's talking about 'The Lion King' movie." Jack said.

"Oh that one. Yeah we can watch that movie." Prentiss said.

They watched 'The Lion King' and after the movie was over Henry wanted to color.

"I wanted to color." Henry said, while climbing on Prentiss' lap.

"I will see what I can find." Prentiss said, while sitting Henry next to Jack on the sofa.

Prentiss got up from the sofa to look for some paper, crayons, color pencils and markers.

She came back with the paper, crayons, color pencils and markers for Jack and Henry to use.

"Jack and Henry come over here to the table." Prentiss said when she was putting the paper, crayons, color pencils and makers down on the table.

Jack and Henry ran over to the table and sat and color on the paper.

Henry got bored coloring on the paper and decide to get up.

He took a maker with him and starting drawing on Emily's walls.

Prentiss saw him and told him no.

"No, Henry we don't do that here." Prentiss told him.

"No." Henry yelled while drawing on the wall.

Prentiss tried everything to get Henry to quit drawing on the walls and nothing worked.

Jack told Prentiss that he can get Henry put the marker down.

"What do you have in mind?" Prentiss asked him.

"Henry do you want Strauss to watch you." Jack said, trying to scare him.

"No." Henry said, dropping the marker and running to the sofa to lie down and cry.

"Jack why did you do that?" Prentiss asked walking over to Henry.

"My dad did that to me once when I didn't mind him." Jack told her.

"Your dad told you that." Prentiss said in shock.

"Yeah and it scared me." Jack said.

"That's mean and I would never do that." Prentiss said while wiping Henry's tears away.

"I'm sorry Henry if I scared you." Jack said hugging him.

"Do you guys want some ice cream?" Prentiss asked holding Henry.

"Yeah." Jack said.

"Me too." Henry said to Prentiss.

Prentiss got them some ice cream and sat them at the table to eat their ice cream.

Henry had chocolate syrup on his face and he ran up to Prentiss and hugged her.

He got chocolate syrup on the middle of her white shirt she was wearing.

"I want to some more." Henry said.

"No more right now." Prentiss told him, while wiping the rest of the chocolate syrup from his face.

"Do you have any paint?" Jack asked.

"Yeah why?" Prentiss asked.

"Can we paint our hands and put them on paper?" Jack asked her.

"Yes." Prentiss said.

Prentiss found some paint for Jack and Henry.

"Jack can you help Henry paint his hands?" Prentiss asked him.

"Yeah." Jack said.

Jack painted Henry's hands blue, the color Henry picked out while Prentiss washed the bowls out that had ice cream in them.

"Put your hands on the paper." Jack told him.

Henry didn't put his hands on the paper. He ran over to Prentiss with his hands in front of him and ran right behind Prentiss.

Prentiss had two blue hands on the back of her pants.

"Henry what are you doing behind me?" Prentiss asked.

Henry rand in front of her and showed his hands to her.

"Did you make a picture?" Prentiss asked.

"No." Henry said shaking his heard.

"Jack what did Henry make?" Prentiss asked.

"You promise you won't get mad?" he asked.

"I promise I won't get mad." She said.

"He didn't make a picture on the paper. You have his hand paints on the back of your pants." Jack said.

"He did what?" a shock Prentiss asked.

"It was an accident. Are you mad?" Jack asked her.

"That's okay, no I'm not mad. I'm just tired that's all." Prentiss said.

I'm tired." A cranky Henry said.

"I think it's time for a nap." Prentiss said.

They all took a nap for about two hours. About an hour later Jack and Henry got up while Prentiss slept.

They drew on some paper and Jack drew on Prentiss' face. He wrote Henry's name and his name on each of her cheeks and drew little hearts under their names.

Henry grabbed the remote and started hitting a sleeping Prentiss with it. He hit her on the face with it.

She woke up after he hit her on the face.

"Quit that Henry." Prentiss demanded

Henry didn't quit. He hit her one more time with the remote.

"That's it. I'm taking Henry and you back to your dad's." Prentiss told Jack.

They walked out of Prentiss' apartment.

* * *

End of chapter two. Please review. Final chapter will be coming up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Description: Final chapter and Rossi and Hotch tell Prentiss the truth.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Prentiss, Jack and Henry arrive at Hotch's apartment.

Prentiss knocked on the door a couple of times, but no answer.

"No one's here. You're dad must be at the BAU." Prentiss said to Jack.

They all left the apartment and got into Prentiss' car.

She started to drive towards Quantico, but she had to make one quick stop.

"Henry and I are hungry." Jack said from the back seat.

"You guys already ate." Prentiss said.

"No we didn't. You gave us ice cream." Jack said back to her.

You're right. How about McDonald's then?" Prentiss asked.

"Yes." Jack said.

Prentiss pulled into the drive thru at McDonald's and had to wait for about ten minutes before ordering.

They finally got their food and Prentiss started driving towards Quantico.

"Thank you!" Jack and Henry said.

"You're welcome!" Prentiss said to them.

They ate their food while Prentiss drove.

Prentiss pulled into Quantico. Jack and she walked towards the building while she was carrying Henry.

Henry was still eating his fries when Prentiss was carrying him. He stuck a French fry in her hair with ketchup on it.

They made it up to the sixth floor and Jack ran into his dad's office.

"Dad you want to gawk at Emily." Jack shouted to Hotch.

"No I don't want to gawk at her." He said.

"You were gawking at Prentiss." Rossi said.

"No I wasn't." Hotch said.

"Yeah he was." Jack said.

Rossi and Hotch started laughing when Prentiss walked in.

"I can't do this." Prentiss said handing Henry to Hotch.

"We had you watch them because of the lie you told me. That's our way getting back at you." Rossi said.

"I will never tell a lie like that again." Prentiss said.

"You couldn't handle them?" Rossi asked.

"No I couldn't handle them. It was mostly Henry." Prentiss said.

"Prentiss have you seen a mirror?" Hotch asked her.

"No why?" She asked.

"You have something written on your face." Hotch said.

"Did one of them write a bad word on my face?" A freaked out Prentiss asked.

Prentiss walked over to the mirror and saw Jack and Henry's name on her face and little hearts.

"Oh, good it's just their names." Prentiss said in relief.

"Prentiss you have a French fry in your hair." Rossi told her.

"That's from Henry." She said, while pulling the French fry out of her hair.

"Prentiss what's all over your shirt?" Hotch asked.

"Chocolate syrup and it's from Henry's face when he hugged me." Prentiss said.

"What did they do besides what they did to you?" Rossi asked.

"Henry jumped on the sofa. They made pictures. Henry drew on my walls and hit me with the remote." Prentiss said.

"The only reason you had trouble with Henry is because he's going through the terrible two's." Hotch told her.

"How do you know that?" Prentiss asked.

"JJ told him when she asked him to watch Henry." Rossi said.

"You were supposed to watch Henry?" Prentiss asked Hotch.

"Yeah, but it was Rossi's idea for you to watch them." Hotch said.

"We're sorry, but you had me mad at Hotch for the lie you told me. That's why we did what we did." Rossi said.

"That's fine. I'm going home now." A tired Prentiss said.

She walked out of Hotch's office.

"Did she have hand prints on the back of her pants?" Hotch asked tilting his head sideways.

"I think she did." Rossi said.

* * *

The end. Sorry it's short. Please review.


End file.
